1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical submersible pumps. More specifically, the invention relates a flow meter used in conjunction with an electrical submersible pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hydrocarbon developments, it is common practice to use electric submersible pumping systems (ESPs) as a primary form of artificial lift. ESPs often use downhole monitoring tools to supply both temperature and pressure readings from different locations on the ESP. For example, intake pressure, discharge pressure, and motor temperature, as well as other readings may be taken on the ESP.
If wells are producing below bubble point pressure, the liberated gas, at the surface, may not allow the surface meters to provide accurate flow rates. To replace the surface single phase meters with multi-phase meters can cost tens of thousands of dollars per well. Downhole at the ESP all wells are producing with intake pressures well above the bubble point pressure. Therefore, being able to measure flow rate down hole at the ESP would allow for an accurate flow meter that will assist immensely in extending the life of the ESPs. Therefore, a low cost and accurate flow meter that will assist immensely in extending the life of the ESPs that incorporates these theories would be desirable.